


a cat person

by mmaximilian (orphan_account)



Series: Fluffday [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cute, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Precious Peter Parker, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:49:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24812608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/mmaximilian
Summary: Peter adopts a cat and shows her to Tony.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Series: Fluffday [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1755757
Comments: 4
Kudos: 70





	a cat person

**Author's Note:**

> meow :3

Tony inspects the fuzzy creature that Peter brought into their home.

It’s a tiny kitten. It’s small and pitiful, but cute nonetheless. It’s fluffy with a white, beige, and gray calico pattern on its fur.

“I named her Tilly,” Peter says, holding her up like Simba.

Tony nods, “How do you know it’s a girl?”

“Well,” Peter says with the _‘_ _I’m going to spend about five hours explaining this_ _’_ voice, “most calico cats are girls. Likewise, most orange tabby cats are male. It’s genetics-”

“Cool,” Tony says, cutting Peter off, “so, why Tilly?”

“I think it’s a pretty name,” Peter says. 

Tony watches as Tilly stumbles her way around the penthouse floor. She lets out small mewls of distress and Peter immediately scoops her up. Her mewls die down into a low purr. She starts kneading her tiny paws into Peter’s forearm. 

_Me too,_ Tony thinks, amused. He uses his index finger to scritch the small kitten’s head. 

Tilly looks up at Tony with wide eyes that sparkle. They’re captivating and sweet.

Tony sighs, maybe this new addition to the family isn’t such a bad idea after all.


End file.
